It's Just NOT Possible!
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: As Bucky and Satchel watch a few episodes of Total Drama, Bucky brings up the fact that he has a severe crush on the main antagonist of Total Drama Island, and Satchel tries to dissuade Bucky. Will Satchel be successful, or will Bucky not be swayed?


Okay, because I'm going to be out for a while, here's a little one-shot to hopefully tie you over... at least, until I get back to writing as always. I always wanted to write a stand alone Get Fuzzy story (that is, write Bucky Katt without the crossover ordeal), so I figure, even though there are shows mentioned, it'll still be a Get Fuzzy story! Well, anyway, Get Fuzzy belongs to Darby Conley, and Total Drama (the series being mentioned) belongs to Teletoon! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside the Wilco apartment, Satchel was reading the newspaper comic strips with his stuffed dinosaur as he was laughing. "Man, that Snoopy... he always causes me to laugh..."

It was then that Satchel had noticed something strange. He looked at the time and frowned. "Hmmm... strange. Doesn't something usually happen around this hour?"

Satchel paused as he got up. "It's a little too quiet around the house... Bucky can't POSSIBLY still be sleeping... he's usually coming over to me with some brain-schemed idea... I wonder where he is..."

Satchel had a little fear in his mind, but decided to venture out anyway, just to make sure Bucky was okay. As soon as Satchel walked out of his room, he heard the TV making noise. Satchel blinked. "Rob can't be home already... he's still at work!"

Satchel curiously went over and saw Bucky was sitting on the couch, remote in hand. Satchel laughed. "Ha ha! There you are, Bucky B. Katt! Now where have you-"

"Ssssshhh!" Bucky hushed Satchel as Satchel looked towards the TV.

"What are you watching?" Satchel asked as he sat down next to Bucky.

"Some cartoon I just recently found called Total Drama! I'm just on the third episode! Want to watch?" Bucky asked.

Satchel stared in surprise. "Uh... I don't know, Bucky... it looks like a cartoon..."

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry about it, I won't imitate it. Just sit down and watch." Bucky said in dismissal.

Satchel looked confused, but just nodded as he sat down.

About an hour or so later, Bucky was giving a lovesick smile every time a scene with Heather came up as Satchel scratched his head. "I don't get it, Bucky. Just, wha would this Heather girl gain from alienating the other people and manipulating them? Wouldn't she rather want to try and make friends? I mean, the girl in the blue hair... Gwen... looks like she's the depressed type, and she's stepping out of her boundaries... Bucky?"

"Hey, Satch... can you keep a secret?" Bucky said.

"Uh... sure." Satchel paused.

"I think Heather is hot." Bucky smiled.

Satchel stared in shock. "What... really? Why? She isn't even your species... or real."

"I can't explain it, Satchel. For some odd reason, every time I see Heather walk on camera, I feel... a special connection to her. Like... like I just got pulled right towards the Tunnel of Love... only instead of world domination, I see pictures of that sweet, raven-haired beauty..." Bucky sighed. "You know, if I ever meet her in real life, I think me and her might have a chance."

Satchel stared at Bucky with a disbelieving expression. "Bucky, get real. Even if Heather did exist, I doubt she'd want to date a cat."

"Oh, she doesn't know what she's missing!" Bucky smirked. "You know, Satchel, I think Heather would love my personality..."

"A lazy cat that likes to ruin anything we want and get in trouble?" Satchel blinked. "I have a hard time seeing that..."

"But consider this... if, for some odd reason, we were stuck together and... she could actually be a really sweet girl." Bucky smiled.

"...Yeah, a spoiled one." Satchel said, dryly.

"And we both want the same thing... we want the world, we want to rule it..." Bucky gave a sigh in contention. "We are a match made in heaven."

"...Heather is a fictional character!" Satchel frowned as Rob Wilco was coming home from work.

"Hey guys, I bought home food!" Rob called, holding up some fish and chips.

"Rob, I'm so glad you're home. Could you please tell Bucky it's not possible for him to meet a fictional character he is in love with?" Satchel frowned.

"What?" Rob said in confusion.

"Oh really? What about all those other crushes you got... Kelly Ripa? Alex Borstein? That news anchor girl you saw on the two o'clock in the morning news?" Bucky frowned.

"Bucky, that's different! Besides, at least they were real people that I can meet in real life... not drawn characters on a sheet of paper!" Satchel frowned. "I may be dumb, but even I know the difference between fantasy and reality!"

"You believed Muppets were communists because of what Bucky mentioned." Rob pointed out.

"Again, that's different!" Satchel frowned.

"Actually, I heard Total Drama's been made by computers and the Flash..." Bucky paused.

"What I'm trying to tell you is that you cannot fall in love with Heather because she is a FICTIONAL CHARACTER!" Satchel frowned.

Bucky laughed at Satchel as he got up. "Ha and ha again, Satchel. Deny it all you want, but I will find a way to win back my Heather's heart. I don't care what it takes, I will find her, we will talk, we will fall in love again... and I may even ask her to marry me!" Bucky smiled as he got up. "That's right, I went there!"

Bucky then started to skip off, happily as Rob just stared in stunned silence. Satchel groaned as he said, "He... he cannot be... what? Now, I've fallen for dumber things in my time, but this is just stupid!"

"Was Bucky just SKIPPING just now?" Rob said in shock.

* * *

As Bucky walked into his closet, he shut the door as he looked around. He dug around as he pulled out something... a locket of the character he's in love with... Heather from the Total Drama series. Bucky gave the locket a kiss.

"I don't care if you're fictional... what matters to me is that our love is real." Bucky whispered. "Heather, I will find you and mate you!"

Bucky sighed as he snuggled with his locket of Heather, dreaming of Heather petting Bucky on the head and on his stomach. "Oh yeah, you really know me, baby..."

* * *

Well, that should be my Get Fuzzy one-shot! How'd you all like it? Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
